In order to send various types of information (such as high speed data, data, digital speech) over only one transmission channel, the Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) was developed in which the useful and control information of a source are arranged in cells in a packeting device and provided with a header. In asynchronous time multiples, the various types of information are transmitted over one transmission path. The expenditure of hardware for this technology is very great. Cell overhauling required additional resequencing mechanisms, for example. Since a header must be provided for each cell, a great part of the transmission capacity is already used for this.